Hurray for Ivan!
by Alex Glaven
Summary: This story is actually by my friend, Akiko. So this is her summery: Hurray for Ivan!: I warned Elena that I was going to write this fic, I did! The title comes from Nintendo Power Advance, they used it for a caption of a picture. The idea comes from my
1. Default Chapter

**_Part 1_**

"PRESENTS!"   
Mia shot out of bed and landed flat footed on the floor, panicking before she remembered where she was. In Isaac's house, in the guest room, safe and sound.   
"Presentspresentspresentspresents!"   
"And that'll be Garet," she smiled to herself. She pulled a robe over her nightshift and climbed down the stairs...   
...To find Ivan cavorting around in his brand new purple pajamas amid bits of brightly colored wrapping paper, an empty box covering his head. Apparently he had gone on a rampage, shredding and ripping anything with the name "Ivan" on it, and now seemed to be having more fun with the box than the actual presents.   
She couldn't help it. She started laughing.   
"Ivan?" she gasped out, leaning against the banister for support. "WHAT are you DOING?"   
Ivan pulled the box off of his head, not the least bit embarrassed. "It's Christmas, stupid. Come down here! We all got presents!"   
And he stuck his tongue out at her.   
"Mature, Ivan," she grinned. "Real mature. Last time anyone let's YOU sleep on the couch on Christmas Eve."   
"Hey! I had a horrible childhood!" Ivan protested. "My parents gave me away to some egotistical freak that made me call him 'master' and his scary wife who used to dress me up in pink dresses and do my hair in curls! And THEN I'm dragged off on some crazy quest! I'm ALLOWED to be immature!"   
Mia started laughing again. The image of Ivan in a frilly pink dress with lots of lace and curls in his hair was enough to send anyone into hysterics. The fact that he was now acting completely out of character only added to her humor.   
"Wha's goin' on?" Garet asked groggily, coming down the stairs, Isaac right behind him and looking very dead. The two had roomed together for the night. "Oh, Chris'mas."   
"Uh huh!" Ivan nodded enthusiastically. The three Adepts reached the bottom of the stairs. Isaac promptly crawled up onto the couch, pulled Ivan's blanket over his head, and presumably fell asleep. Garet sat on the floor.   
"Here, Mia!" Ivan pushed a rather long package into Mia's hands. "It's for you! I picked it out 'specially."   
"Why, thank you, Ivan," she managed a rather painful smile, carefully untying the string holding the entire thing together.   
"No! Open it faster! Here..."   
And before she could protest, Ivan had ripped the blue wrapping paper into confetti, which ended up decorating the entire living room. Mia sighed, and opened the box.   
"See!" Ivan pointed excitedly. "See! It's a new staff! Do you like it? Do you? Do you?"   
He bounced up and down with excitement.   
"Yes, thank you," Mia twirled it in her fingers. The staff was long, thin and silver, topped by a blue orb surrounded by silver filigree and trailing, blue ribbons. "It's beautiful."   
"Yeah, and it kicks some major-oomph."   
Garet had pushed a present at him, knocking the wind out of him. "Here ya go, li'l buddy! You missed   
one!"   
"Whoops!" Ivan exclaimed, a silly grin on his face. "Stupid."   
"Alright," Mia growled, poking the head of her staff into the soft skin underneath Garet's jaw. "WHICH abysmally STUPID person gave Ivan CHOCOLATE for Christmas?"   
"Chocolate?"   
"Yes, chocolate," Mia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's the only thing that can set Adepts off like this, remember? Now, which one of you did it?"   
"I gave him the cloak," Garet protested, raising his chin so as not to be impaled by Mia's new staff. "And Isaac gave him that book on Alchemy."   
"Well it wasn't ME," Mia said, as if they were accusing her. "I gave him those pajamas!"   
"We know, you gave us all pajamas last night and made us wear them," Isaac sat up, green pajamas revealed. "It might of been my mom. Or Kraden."   
"Ivan..." Mia said slowly, keeping her words clear and precise. "Exactly how much chocolate did you eat?"   
"None! I only ate the raison cookies Kraden gave us! And Isaac's, 'cause I know he doesn't like raisons," Ivan answered, unable to sit still for more than two minutes. He leaned in over to Mia, smiling sweetly, and poked her shoulder with one finger. "Tag. You're it! You're it!"   
And he was running around the room again.   
Mia pushed her staff into Garet's hands and dropped into a crouch, searching the piles of presents. "Ah ha! My present from Kraden! This will clear matters up!"   
She didn't bother to try to keep the wrapping paper intact, taking a leaf from Ivan's book and ripping the entire thing to shreds. The box underneath contained raison cookies, just as Ivan had said. Still not trusting their innocent appearence, she broke on in half. The center of the cookie contained her worst fear.   
"Chocolate," she whispered. All Adepts were highly allergic to chocolate, and in the right amounts horrible, terrible events occured. The Adept consuming the chocolate gained the mentality of a four-year-old, and unlimited Psynergy. A very, VERY bad combination.   
Particularly when it was a Jupiter Adept.   
Particularly when that Jupiter Adept just happened to be Ivan.   
"Stupid old man," Mia muttered. "All right. We're going to go over and have a chat with Kraden."   
"Go see Mr. Kraden!" Ivan mimicked her in a singsong voice. "Go see Mr. Kraden, have a chat!"   
"Ivan, go upstairs and get dressed," Mia ordered him. "You can wear that new cloak that Garet gave you."   
"Need help," Ivan turned his big, purple eyes to her, blinking innocently. "Need your help, Mia. I don't know how to put my clothes on."   
Isaac and Garet burst out laughing. Mia tried desperately to keep her temper under control. "Ivan, you know how to dress yourself, I promise. Just go upstairs and GET DRESSED."   
"Please help?"   
"NO."   
"Please?"   
"No, no, and NO!"   
"'Kay," looking slightly hurt, Ivan trudged his way up the stairs, head down and obviously sulking.   
Mia turned to the other two boys, who were still laughing. "It's NOT funny." 

Part 2 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2_**

It turned out that Ivan really DID know how to dress himself, he just had no color coordination. When he came out wearing one of Isaac's old red sweaters, a pair of green pants, and the deep purple cloak Garet had given him, all complete with a pair of white boots, Mia nearly snapped. She had to pull Ivan out of the house by his arm, the Jupiter Adept whining and crying the entire way to the door.   
Once outside, however, he found much joy in the snow.   
"Play snowman with me!" he begged Garet. "Please!"   
"No, Ivan," Garet chided him gently, and Mia applauded him on his patience. "We're going to see Mr. Kraden. We'll play snowman after we've visited him."   
"Okay!"   
They made it to Kraden's without any trouble. The old man's house was nearly burried in the deep snows that had blanketed Vale over the past month, but from the thin trickle of smoke rising from the chimney, he was obviously home.   
"Kraden! It's us!" Isaac knocked on the door. "We have a problem!"   
There was an explosion from inside the house, causing the door to buckle outward. A minute later, Kraden poked his head out, soot covering his face and his hair looking remarkably like a beach ball. "Isaac! I'm busy! Whatever stupidly insignificant question you have can wait!"   
And he slammed the door.   
"Well, that went well," Isaac said calmly, turning away from the door. Guess we'll just have to wait until it wears off."   
"Oh no we won't," Mia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I am NOT dealing with Ivan like this!"   
She motioned to Ivan, who was currently pretending that he was exploring some unknown territory. "Bring in troops! It's a wild, savage beast!"   
He made a growling noise, pouncing through snowdrifts on all fours.   
"Aaah!" he screamed in a high voice. "Aaah! It's rampaging! It's horrible! Awful!"   
"I guess you have a point..."   
"Good, I'm glad we agree," Mia pounded on the door. "Kraden! We REALLY need to talk to you!"   
Kraden's voice came back to them, muffled. "Go away!"   
"Let me handle this, Mia," Garet pushed her gently to one side, then cast Heat Wave on the door. The snow surrounding the three Adepts melted and vaporized with a hiss, and Kraden's door was blown inward. "Sometimes the direct approach is the best approach."   
"My door!" Kraden ran up to the door, his face still black. "Garet! Isaac! Mia! I told you three to leave me alone for a little while!"   
"We can't," Garet answered, picking up the frail old man by his collar and pinning him to the wall. Kraden whimpered, he was completely at the mercy of the Fire Adept, who was bigger, stronger, faster, and younger than him. Not to mention currently had him in the air with his feet dangling several feet off of the ground. "Now, why did you give us chocolate for Christmas?"   
"Um...no reason," Kraden said nervously.   
"Oh, c'mon, I know why you did it," Garet smirked, and Kraden looked even more nervous. "You wanted us to eat the cookies, unaware that they contained chocolate. Once we were acting like our dear friend Ivan over there, it wouldn't be hard to convince us to eat more chocolate, and then bribe us with toys and candy to help you take over the world. That it, isn't it."   
Kraden laughed evilly. "I never expected YOU, you stupid, thick skulled idiot, to discover my diabolical plans!"   
"Oh, cool, I was right?" Garet looked amazed, until Isaac kicked him. "Uh...I mean, yeah, you dirty old man, I had you figured out all along."   
"But it's too late to stop me!" Kraden laughed evilly. "For, just before you came, I mastered the secrets of Alchemy, and there's absolutely nothing you can do!"   
"I saw that one coming," Garet muttered.   
Kraden put one hand to Garet's chest, and let out a blast of pure power. Garet looked stunned for a minute, before slowly sliding to the ground, dropping Kraden as he did so. Kraden straitened himself, and shed his diguise. Where he had stood was a very tall, very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect skin.   
"Bet he didn't see that one," Isaac muttered.   
"What, you don't like my real body?" the woman huffed in a musical soprano. "Why do you THINK I never did any REAL work? I would have broken my gorgeous nails."   
"Um....right," Isaac looked up at her. "You're pretty tall."   
"What, you don't like your women taller than you, little boy?" she leaned down, tapping him on the nose with one long, pointed fingernail. "Saturos did."   
"I could have lived without hearing that."   
"Garet!" Mia screamed. Isaac looked around Kraden's impressive bust line to see Mia kneeling next to his friend. "Oh, Isaac...he's really, really hurt..."   
There was a large hole in Garet's chest, narrowly missing his heart. But he was losing blood fast, the snow around his crumpled form was already stained crimson.   
"Oh, woops, my bad," Kraden giggled.   
"Alright, Kraden, it's you and me," Isaac drew his sword, trying to distract her from Mia and Garet. "Let's go."   
"It's Arienne," she corrected him.   
  


Part 3


	3. Chapter3

**_Part 3_**

"Garet, c'mon, you can pull through this," Mia whispered. Garet as still alive, it was true, but only barely. She placed her hand over the wound and cast Pure Ply.   
The wound closed under the blue, healing light. Garet's eyes flickered open, and he stared into her own sleepily. "'Lo, Mia."   
"Oh, you're okay," she started crying. "I thought you were going to die...I really did..."   
"Shh," he sat up, brushing her tears away. "I'm alright."   
"Oh, how touching," Arienne said sarcastically. "It's making me sick!"   
"Stay away from them!"   
Mia was shocked. Isaac was one of the strongest Adepts she knew, and he was losing. He had only been fighting Arienne for a couple of minutes at the most, and already he was bleeding freely, and looked exhausted. But he held up his sword, and pointed it at Arienne's heart. She hadn't even broken a sweat.   
"Hey, where'd she come from?" Garet asked.   
"That's Kraden," Mia replied.   
"Ha ha, real funny, Mia."   
"No, I'm serious..."   
"No one tells me what to do," Arienne smiled cruelly, using her own sword to knock Isaac's Gaia Blade from his hands. It arced overhead, glinting briefly in the wintery sunlight, before being lost in a snowdrift several yards away.   
"No!" Mia used the staff Ivan had given her as a focal point for her Psynergy, and cast Ice Missil. Arienne spun quickly and used fiery blast, melting the ice before it even got close.   
"Oh, let's fight fire with fire, shall we?" Garet rose to his feet, wavered, and fell back to one knee.   
"No, Garet!" Mia tried to keep him down. "You're too weak! You lost far too much blood!"   
"It doesn't matter what element you are," Arienne informed them. "Because I control them all."   
She smiled again, and cast Spark Plasma. 

Part 4 


	4. Chater 4

**_Part 4_**

Ivan was currently playing in a drift against Kraden's house when he heard screams and explosions. His curiosity perked, he went to see who was making all of the noise.   
At the front of Kraden's house he found a battle scene. The front of the house had been completely destroyed. His friends were all lying in pools of their own blood, moaning with pain.   
And in their midst stood a tall lady that he didn't like at all.   
"Oh, hello, little boy," she smiled, showing off a row of white teeth.   
"Hello," he said, not wanting to get to close. "Who you?"   
"I'm Arienne," her smile widened, and she leaned down slightly to look into his eyes. He could see right down her shirt. "Who are you?"   
"'M Ivan," he answered, trying to back away. "What'd you do?"   
"Oh, your friends were being mean," Arienne pouted. It was fake, Ivan could tell. "They weren't playing fair, so I had to teach them a lesson."   
"I don't like you," Ivan decided to be very truthful with her. "You're a bad lady."   
"Oh really," she smiled again. "And what are you going to do about it?"   
"This," he held out one hand... 

Isaac woke up. In his own bed. In his own house. Mia's face inches from his own.   
"Oh, good, you're awake," she sat up. "Some Christmas we've had, huh?"   
"What happened?" he asked, sitting up himself. He was surprised to find that all of his injuries were gone. "Where's Arienne? What are we doing here?"   
"Ivan defeated her," Mia answered. "You know, chocolate has a good effect, too. It gives you unlimited Psynergy."   
"Oh, yeah, huh. Hurray for Ivan."   
"Speaking of Ivan, he's not back to normal yet," Mia bit her bottom lip. "It might be a while. That was a LOT of chocolate."   
"Yeah..." Isaac lay back down. "What's he doing now, anyway?"   
"Who knows."   
There was an explosion from downstairs.   
"I think we'd better find out." 

The End ^_^ 


End file.
